forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Horse
|Riding horse| |Warhorse| }} | refs5e = | origin4e = Natural | type4e = Beast | subtype4e = Mount | alignment4e = Unaligned | refs4e = | size2e = Large | alignment2e = Neutral | refs2e = | size1e = Large | alignment1e = Neutral | refs1e = | patron deity = | height = | length = | wingspan = | weight = | skincolor = | haircolor = | feathers = | eyecolor = | vision = Low-light vision | activecycle = Day | diet = Herbivore | distinctions = | lifespan = | location = | subraces = | language = | first = | based = Horse }} Horses on Toril came in a number of breeds, of varying size and demeanor. They were often used by humanoid races for riding, the pulling of carts and wagons or other forms of work. Terms ; Charger : A charger was a generic name for any kind of war horse. ; Gelding : A gelding was a horse that had been castrated, often to make it more suitable for use in battle. ; Warhorse : A warhorse was any horse that had been trained for combat. Horses 'Heavy horses' ; Amphailan ; Cream draft ; Kromlor: : A heavy horse that was believed by local northern historians to be a cross between the Nars and the Chionthar. ; Miradan's breed ; Nars: : Despite its vast strength and size, the Nars was a surprisingly fast breed. They maintained a good disposition and were seldom spooked. ; Phlan cart horse ; Sembian draft ; Tendal ; Thymari: Thymari dragonborn bred horses bigger and stronger than those of humans, as they needed mounts capable to bear people of their weight. 'Heavy warhorses' ; Amphailan Black charger ; Cormyrean destrier: : A newer breed and arguably the finest war horse in all of Faerûn. ; Ostorian: ; Tantran Destrier: ; Tharurr: : These large, but versatile, horses were originally discovered among the ogre tribes of Thar. ; Ishen-Charac : The Ishen-Charac was a warhorse breed by Thymari dragonborn, specifically trained to suit their battle tactics. Thymari spellcasters designed magical talismans to enhance their performance in battle and make them more obedient and calm even in the thick of battle. 'Light horses' ; Amphail Gray: : The Amphail Gray was a loyal, hardy yet intelligent mount. It was bred solely in Amphail. ; Baldurian rider ; Barrowright farm horse ; Chionthar: :A strong, swift and easily-trained breed that was popular in the Western and Eastern Heartlands. ; Darromar ; Esmel long rider ; Fox Trotter ; Halruaan ; Lhesperan: : An elegant breed that originated in the famed horse country of the Shaar. ; Mintan ; Mucklestone ; New Forest ; Semphari: : Closely related to the Raurin, this exclusive horse was exceptionally lean and graceful. ; Shaaran zebra: : This breed of wild horses from the Shaar were striking in appearance, whose coat featured alternating black and white vertical stripes. ; Shire riding horse ; Sosser: : A small, fairly unremarkable mix of various stocks that were popular in the regions north of the Inner Sea. It was sure-footed and could withstand the cold. ; Steppe horse: : This rather unattractive, ungainly equine was commonly ridden by the Tuigan tribes and the Rashemi people northeast of the Inner Sea. 'Light warhorses' ; Calimite: : A breed of Calishite horse known for its speed and endurance. ; Dambraii: : While they were prized steeds throughout the Shining South, these horses all but never left Dambrath. ; Duskwood skewbald ; Emberhawk ; Golden Trotter ; Ixinosia Longhair ; Meth: : A short, but powerful breed whose origins dated back to ancient Unther and Mulhorand. ; Raurin: : A particularly rare horse, whose bloodlines predate the Raurin desert itself. ; Shad'iar: : These noble, versatile horses were venerated by the nomads who lived in the Lands of the Lion. ; Thayan Black ; Vilhon 'Other' ; Nathoudi stallion: : These prized steeds originated from the city of Nathoud in the northern reaches of the Hordelands. Ponies Ponies were often used as mounts by smaller humanoids like halflings or small humans. 'Ponies' ; Dales pony: : A wide variety of mixed-breed ponies that were commonly found on farms and ranches in North Faerûn. ; Forest pony ; Island pony: : A hearty breed, native to the islands of the Trackless Sea. ; Orsraun pony ; Mountain pony: : The Axe of Mirabar, the militia of the city of Mirabar, rode mountain ponies. ; Nether pony ; Shire pony ; Snowflake Mountain pony ; Sunrise pony ; Wild pony : Around 1372 DR, wild ponies inhabited the Dun Hills. 'War ponies' ; Hammer pony: : These muscular steeds were bred by the dwarves of the Great Rift and were just as comfortable on the surface as they were in the Underdark. ; Whiteshield: : This breed of hardy, sure-footed pony was highly valued among the shield dwarves of the north and rarely made available to non-dwarves. Other 'Donkeys' ; Uglib: : This exceptionally hardly, but undeniable ugly, breed of donkey was common among dwarves and gnomes alike. 'Special' ; Moon-horse: : An intelligent, magic-wielding species of horse native to Evermeet. Similar creatures Animals that resembled horses included pegasi, unicorns, and nightmares. Training Some of the best-trained horses were trained by the elven House Korianthil. Other uses Horsetail was used by various cultures, including the Azuposi of Maztica, who used it in medicines to treat colds, hay fever and asthma. Symbolism A white horse was the symbol for the sun elf house of Evanara. Reputation Horses were considered sacred to many faiths of Faerûn. Warhorses were important to followers of Anhur, the Red Knight, and Tempus. Pinto and piebald horses were particularly favored by Deneir; palomino horses to Waukeen. Gray-haired horsed were sacred to Mask, while white ones were sacred to Milil, and chestnut-colored horses to Sune. Mystra favored donkeys, horses, and mules with blue or mismatched eyes. Intelligent horses were also native to the celestial realms of Sehanine Moonbow. Horses were a kind of novelty for Thymari dragonborn, as such beasts weren't common in Abeir. As such, horses, specially warhorses were highly valued by Thymari, who cared for them as precious friends. Appendix Further Reading * * - Separating the stallions from the swaybacks. * - A short description of two pleistocene horses * - Advice on painting miniatures. * - Five horse-like creatures. * - Rules and tables for horse traits and tricks. * - Over 20 items for horses. References Category:Beasts Category:Natural creatures Category:Mounts Category:Creatures found in plains Category:Creatures found in temperate climates